


Local Silent Hill Fogmachine operator curses out boss

by BeanBeanBeany



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Interviews, One Shot, Short, article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBeanBeany/pseuds/BeanBeanBeany
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Local Silent Hill Fogmachine operator curses out boss

****

**Silent Hill, Maine** — Local fog machine operator, Harris Mcgrady(42, Male) Has been voicing complaints that his Boss, P.head(???, ????), under-appreciates the work he offers the town.  
  


"I've had it up to HERE with that guy!" Mcgrady responded to an interviewer from local tabloid, The Silent Times. ”Every dang time I go into the bosses office, He either starts the dang old inhuman screaming, the whole darn room is made out of MEAT somehow, or he takes on the appearance of my dead wife! I hate it! Nobody here appreciates the HARD WORK I put in to make the atmosphere good for all the deadbeat husbands that wander through here!"  
  


“UGHGHWHAH!!! UGHGHGUUGHAWAHHH!!” a weird somehow moving pile of meat that resembled a human being responded when our own interviewer asked about Mcgradies plight. When asked what it meant, the meatpile instead kicked over numerous trashcans and started oozing a strange purple liquid. At which point our interviewer decided to leave.  
  


An interviewer for the Fogheads Monthly magazine attempted to get a response from Macgradies boss, P.Head. But the conversation only continued for a couple of minutes before the interviewers' childhood dog manifested in the room and as a result the interviewer had to leave on account of the repressed memories and guilt that the sight had restored.  
  


Our own interviewer who had interviewed the strange meatman, later managed to grab a few minutes of P.Head's time.  
  


“He brought down his big, big knife” our interviewer responded when asked about the interview. “Down and down it went. Down towards its target. I'm sure he was moving it as fast as he could. But to me every single second that went by felt like hours. And then it hit... The big slab of cheese Mr P.Head had invited me to eat”.  
  


“Thank you, I said. But then I took a big bite out of it...and it tasted like my repressed childhood. A little of cheese. But mostly my repressed childhood. That was when I knew I had to leave.”  
  


An additional interviewer who we sent out to interview Mcgrady, was shocked to find more fog than ever in his room, and a distant voice screaming “IM THE FOG NOW, BOY!”. Upon being unable to find mcgrady and breathing in an absurd amount of fog from the fog machine, our interviewer left and has never been the same since.


End file.
